


Legends

by MooseGirl00



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Horror, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Romance, Survival Horror, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseGirl00/pseuds/MooseGirl00
Summary: When the world collapses and two sisters wind up on different paths, will they come together for peace or turn their backs on one another?





	1. Chapter 1

The days flooded together until a complete week had passed since Negan had gone to Alexandria. Nikki had a sinking feeling the whole time he was away and when she saw his face when he returned, she knew something horrible had occurred. She currently was making her way down to the common room where a meeting was called for all of the sanctuary. The prisoner they had taken from Alexandria would meet their fate today. Nikki felt a little bit of shock when Negan had explained what had happened. After he killed Spencer for plotting against Negan, spilling his guts on the pavement, the one known as Rosita had the audacity to shoot at him. Nikki understood their anger, but she also knew that Rick was a good leader for Alexandria that couldn't easily be replaced. She couldn't quite understand why he had let Arat kill Olivia, but who was she to against the man who had saved her life so long ago? She could hear everyone talking the closer she got to the room, their voices carrying down the halls. When she stepped into the room from the top of the stairs, everyone began to silence themselves. Now all the saviors were lined at the top of the stairs to wait on Negan who would be coming any moment now. 

"You ready, doll?"

Simon questioned from his spot to her left, looking over at her with a raised brow. Nikki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the wall. 

"You say that as if I haven't seen somebody tortured before." 

She whispered, gesturing with her head to Dwight who had just entered the room down below with the prisoner who had a bag over their head. Nikki instantly clamped her mouth shut at the sound of a piercing whistle. She turned her head to see Negan entering the room, Lucille propped up on his leather-clad shoulder. Negan glanced around the room until his eyes landed on Nikki. He offered her a small smile and a wink before he stepped forward and set Lucille against the railing. He proceeded to rest his hands on the railing and lean forward slightly. Nikki turned her attention back down below, seeing Dwight force the prisoner into a metal chair with a little more than necessary force before kneeling along with everyone else. 

"Get up."  
Negan ordered, watching everyone climb back up to their feet.  
"Today I have a special guest for you. As some of you may know, we went to Alexandria to gratefully return Rick's kid that had the nerve to machine-gunned some of our men down and when we did those sorry sacks of shits had the nerve to shoot at me and lie!" 

Nikki recalled the moment she saw Carl climbing out of that truck. His eye was still bandaged at the time and he had looked around for who she assumed would be Negan. When he didn't spot him right off the bat, he fired into the group outside until Simon had managed to stop him. Nikki had been glad that they hadn't right out killed the boy, but she was a little worried that Negan had shown him around the sanctuary afterward. 

"Now, we did kill two of their people, but we were nice enough to leave Rosita! Instead, we brought the one person closer to Rick than Carl. His girl." 

Nikki watched in horror as Dwight ripped off the bag from the woman's head, revealing an all too familiar face. Her heart dropped in her chest at the sight of the person she had assumed was dead this whole time with a bloody and bruised face. Her sister. The last time she had heard from her sister was before everything went to complete shit. About two weeks before to be exact. Judy's eyes were squinted in an attempt to adjust to the bright light of the room. Having been stuck in the cells for a complete week while being tortured had done its toll on her body and mind. She let out a shaky breath and looked up to the top of the stairs. Her body tensed up underneath Dwight's hands that held her shoulders. She was completely shocked to see her sister standing at the top of the stairs next to Negan and Simon of all people. She could feel the betrayal settling over her at the sight.

"N-Nikki?"

Judy questioned, barely to get out the woman's name without any pain. Nikki tensed up when Negan's head whipped around to her, his eyes filled with shock and anger. Nikki hurried to get to Negan's side, whispering in his ear so that the other saviors wouldn't hear. 

"Negan, that's my sister. I swear I didn't-"

Negan started laughing making Nikki stop in her tracks. Negan rested a hand against his stomach as he laughed, bending over slightly. Nikki took a nervous step back, looking down towards her sister who was beginning to fidget underneath Dwight's hands. Negan knew she had had a sister that had died, but that apparently wasn't the case anymore.

"Son of a bitch, of course, it is. Dwight! Take her back to her cell! The rest of you get the hell out of here!" 

Negan shouted, grabbing Lucille from her spot and slamming her against the railing. Nikki took another step back as everyone else began to quickly make their way out of the room. Nikki was honestly shocked that Negan didn't continue with what he was doing, it wasn't like him to back off from teaching someone a lesson. Nikki watched Dwight throw the bag back over Judy's head and drag her out of the room. 

"You didn't know?" 

Negan questioned, gripping the railing with one hand. His knuckles were beginning to turn white from his grip. Nikki shook her head at the man, turning her attention back to him. He stood only a few feet from her, tapping Lucille against his boot. He stared back at her for a moment before coming over to her and bringing an uncovered hand up to her neck. Nikki didn't even flinch at the movement, having expected at least something from the man. 

"Then you're going to help me with what I plan to do."

Nikki's brows furrowed at his words; if he wasn't going to kill her, what exactly was he going to do with her? 

Down in the cells, Dwight shoved Judy into her cell after ripping the bag off. Judy barely caught herself from hitting the floor, scrapping her hands against the concrete. She stayed there for a moment on her hands and knees breathing heavy.

"You're a real piece of shit, Dwight, you know that? When I get out of here, I'm killing you first." 

She questioned, looking back at the man whose face was something out of a horror movie. Before she could even think about climbing to her feet, Dwight sent a hard, boot-covered kick right into her rib cage to knock her onto her side. Judy cried out in pain and curled in on herself on the floor. The new pain making the old pain come back with force. Dwight kneeled down next to her and moved her hair out of her face. 

"You keep thinking that."

He muttered, standing back up and heading out of her cell. He jumped when he turned to the right and Nikki stood there with a lantern in her hand. He hadn't even heard the woman coming down the hall. It was eerily silent as they stood there, looking at one another for a moment with pure hatred. If there was anyone Nikki hated in the sanctuary, Dwight would be it. 

"Don't think you can-"  
"Negan's orders."

She stated firmly, shoving past him with a clip of their shoulders. Nikki took the lantern and set it by the door so that she could see better in the room. Judy was just now shifting against the wall so she could sit up. Nikki tried to ignore how horrible the cell smelled and the blood that was splattered on the floor. 

"I thought you died." 

Judy stated. She kept her hands on her ribs in an attempt to ease some of the pain there. Nikki nodded and took a seat on the floor across from Judy, resting her arms on her knees. 

"Negan wants me to make you an offer." 

Nikki replied, watching Judy scoffed at her words that followed with a raspy cough. Judy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before replying. 

"And what is his offer exactly?"

Nikki flinched at the hate in her words. She understood where she was coming from. Nikki knew she had probably been there when Negan had beat Abraham and Glenn to death. Nikki didn't feel anything for the men's death when she had heard, she hadn't met them. Nikki shifted in her spot in an attempt to get comfortable. 

"He's been looking for someone who would willingly go into Alexandria and let him know anything that is going on that he needs to know about. He thinks you might be that person. You're close to-"

"Don't. Don't say his name. I would never betray Rick or anyone at Alexandria like that. Actually, tell Negan I said to go fuck himself." 

Judy stated before Nikki could get another word out. Nikki felt a little anger at how she spoke of Negan. Nikki sighed and put her hands on her knees. 

"Judy, please, he'll kill you if you don't."

Nikki practically begged the woman. Judy shook her head and used the wall as a support to stand. Nikki joined her and came to her side, resting a hand on her arm in an attempt to reassure her. Judy ripped her arm away from her and sent her a glare. 

"Did he even tell you that he knew me before all of this!? He was my colleague for fuck's sake! I walked his damn dog every day! He's changed since then. He's a monster." 

Nikki stepped back. A chill ran up her spine as the truth hit her like a brick wall. After all the time she had spent with Negan, he had never once mentioned that he knew her sister. She had even told him her name and what school she had worked at. Her blue eyes cast to the ground as she thought. Maybe she didn't know the man as much as she thought she did. Turning on her heel, she stepped outside of the cell and made sure to shut and lock the door behind her. She quickly made her way through the sanctuary. She wasn't sure if she should have been angry or hurt. Every step was filled with determination until she reached Negan's office door. She stood frozen outside the door. As she stood there contemplating the door opened. Negan stood on the other side, his lips upturning at the sight of Nikki once again at his doorstep. 

"That was quick."

He stated, leaning against the doorway with a smirk. Nikki chuckled and rested her hands on her hips. 

"She's not going for it." 

Negan groaned at her words and brought a hand up to rub his forehead. Nikki bit the inside of her cheeks, a habit she had acquired long before this. Negan glanced down the halls to check for anybody. When he didn't spot anyone, he brought his hand up to Nikki's cheek to caress the skin. This was a side of him nobody else knew, but Nikki. Of course, he had his wives, but this was different. 

"You'll change her mind." 

Negan stated as if it was a matter of fact. Nikki looked up at him with doubt. She knew exactly how stubborn her sister could be before. She couldn't imagine how bad it was now. Any thoughts she had scurring around her brain were cut off completely when Negan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and leaned into it. She brought her own hands up to rest on his shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. Negan wouldn't kill her sister. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a stormy day in Annapolis, Maryland when it happened... Two weeks had gone by since the sickness had started to spread and everyone was warned to stay indoors until it was all settled down. Judy had stupidly ignored this warning when she heard that Negan's wife was in the hospital, choosing to head there to be by her friend's side in his time of need. She had known Negan for a while now, having been a coworker at the local high school for the past few months. During her time working there, they had grown close, choosing to spend some time together outside of school even. Judy had been in complete shock when she learned of his affair a few days prior, not having expected it from the man. When she arrived at the hospital, it was chaos around her. Doctors and nurses ran by her to their cars, completely abandoning their posts. Judy was confused at this but continued on her way to the ICU. After finding the room number, she had taken a seat outside in the nearly abandoned hallway to give her friend some time. 

Judy was snapped from her own thoughts when the door to Lucille's room was thrown open a while later, the door banging against the wall. Judy's blue eyes followed the woman who left the room in tears, watching as she stomped down the hall and turned the corner. His mistress? Judy pondered for a moment before seeing Negan step outside the room. She shot up to her feet than with a worried look. 

"Hey." 

Judy said quietly, rubbing her hands together nervously as Negan's eyes landed on her. A sigh escaped his lips and Judy quickly noticed the glassy look in his eyes. She closed the space between them then, wrapping her arms around Negan's chest. Negan returned the gesture rather quickly, the two giving one another a reassuring squeeze before stepping back. 

"How is she?" 

Judy questioned, peaking her head into the room. Her shoulders tensed as she spotted Lucille in the bed hooked up to a ventilator. It was worse than she had thought. Looking back at Negan, Judy saw him rush to wipe away his tears so she wouldn't see. 

"They- uh- they said maybe a few hours." 

He admitted, gesturing towards the room with his head. Judy's heart dropped at his words, instantly wishing she could do something to help the woman. Instead, she did the next best thing she could think of by stepping into the room with Negan. The two sat in silence at her bedside for a few minutes together, Negan watching as Judy leaned forward and gave Lucille's hand a squeeze. 

"So tell me what's new with you? I haven't seen you for a few days." 

Negan questioned, attempting to distract him from his dying wife. He noticed how Judy tensed and leaned back in her seat. She crossed her arms as if to brace herself before giving the man a simple shrug. Negan knew better, catching the way her eyes fell to the floor and how she tucked her dyed black hair behind her ears the moment he asked. 

"I heard about what happened, you know. You okay?"

He whispered, watching as her whole facade fell at his words. Of course, he had heard, nobody at the school knew how to keep their damn mouths shut. Judy sighed, pushing down the rising anger she felt. She glanced over at her friend, her lip quivering.

"I wish people would stay out of it, N. I don't want to be known as the girl who barely managed to get out an abusive relationship." 

She told him honestly, feeling the tears starting to sting at the corner of her eyes. Negan nodded and crossed his own arms. 

"Want me to beat him with a bat?" 

Negan questioned almost jokingly, raising an eyebrow. Judy chuckled at this and shook her head. It was apparent that he was joking to cover up his own sadness, but there was still a hint of seriousness in it that Judy wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Abruptly there was a strike of thunder outside, causing the two to jump and look towards the windows. Just as they did, the lights in the room flickered and went out. Judy and Negan both shot out of their chairs the moment they went out, nearly knocking the chairs over in the process. They raced to be on either side of Lucille, panic starting to rush through them. Judy pressed two fingers against Lucille's neck, feeling her pulse slow until it stopped a few seconds later. Negan looked towards his friend in a panic, watching as her face contorted. Judy looked over to Negan only to seem him shaking his head 'no' in disbelief.

"Negan-"

Before Judy could even finish her sentence, Lucille shot up in the bed with a strangled growl. Negan and Judy both jumped back in shock, getting a little bit of distance from the suddenly risen woman. 

"Lucille?" 

Negan questioned, watching as the woman moved from the bed. Judy figured it out right away that it was no longer Lucille thanks to her prior training. If it had been her, she would have choked on the tube that gave her air. 

"She's got the sickness, Negan! Run!" 

Judy cried out, rushing forward to wrap her arms around Lucille as she was seconds from reaching Negan. Negan stood there in shock for a moment before hurrying towards the door. Lucille struggled in Judy's grip, her teeth snapping down on the tube. Judy tried to ignore the other growls she heard the moment Negan opened the door, trying to focus on the situation at hand. She looked over to see Negan hesitate in the doorway, looking back at her. 

"Negan, go. I'll handle this." 

She attempted to assure him right as she released Lucille and shoved her forward. Once she heard Negan leave the room, Judy grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at the approaching woman. Lucille wasn't even phased by it, getting knocked back only a step. Judy watched as she continued her advance, stepping over the fallen chair. Judy took a quick look around, spotting the glint of metal on one of the bedside drawers. She lunged forward to grab the scissors and turned only to be greeted by a growling Lucille. Lucille attacked her then, causing Judy to fall back with Lucille on top of her. The scissors hit the floor and scattered across the room. Judy cursed and put her hands against Lucille's chest, keeping a gap between them. Lucille kept trying to get to her as Judy reached around, feeling for anything that could be of use. Judy's fingers came into contact with something square and she grabbed it, not hesitating to swing it at the woman's head. The impact caused Lucille to fall off of her, allowing Judy to move. Judy's adrenaline was now pumping as she moved on top of Lucille, pinning her arms down to her side with her knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." 

Judy whispered before bringing the fluid reader down on Lucille's head repeatedly until she no longer moved. By the time she was done, blood was splattered across Judy's face and the front of her shirt. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she attempted to regain air. Hearing a shout outside, she climbed to her feet and rushed to the still open door. Looking to the right, she spotted Negan taking out another sick one with a fire extinguisher. After Negan was sure it was dead, he tossed his weapon to the ground. 

"I think it's time to get the fuck out of here." 

Negan stated, offering his hand to his blood covered friend. Judy quickly agreed, taking hold of his hand and letting him lead her down the hall. Judy tried to force down the sick feeling in her stomach as they ran, bursting through the emergency exit down the hall. They took the steps two at a time until they finally reached the ground floor, shoving open the door to be greeted with a downpour of rain. As they climbed the remaining stairs, Judy turned her head only to spot three more sick heading their way. Judy led the way then, running towards her car that was but a few parking spaces in. Negan quickly climbed in along with her, noticing the baseball bat she kept in the backseat as he did. As she turned the key in the ignition, Judy looked over at Negan who stared wide-eyed at the monsters. 

"Where to, N?

She questioned, using his nickname in an attempt to comfort the man. Negan shook his head and reached around to grab the wooden baseball bat.

"Anywhere but here, compadre." 

And that's just what they did. Weeks went by before they found somewhere to call home, a fortified factory. When they had strolled up to the fences, they were completely exhausted. Both of their hair stuck to them from the sweat, thanks to the Virginia heat, and they were using each other as support. Food had run out a few days ago and their water supply was running low. They approached the gate with caution, seeing a few men with guns turn their aim on them.

"Stop right there!"

One shouted to them, the red glow from his gun's sight shining on Judy's chest. Negan stepped in front of her protectively then and dropped Judy's bat he had claimed as his own. 

"We're just looking for some food and water!" 

Negan called to them, hoping they weren't going to fire on them. The men kept their guns raised as a man with blonde hair stepped up to the gate and opened it. Negan reached an arm around to keep Judy behind him, watching every move the man made. 

"What's your names?" 

The man questioned, trying to peak around Negan at the smaller woman. Negan's head tilted at this as if he was comtemplating on telling the truth or not. Not seeing the harm in it, he held a hand out towards the man. 

"I'm Negan. This is Judy." 

He introduced, now stepping aside to reveal the short woman. As the two men shook, Judy picked the bat back up.

"I'm Dwight. Welcome to the Sancutary." 

The man greeted, gesturing with his hand towards the factory building. The men with the weapons lowered them at hearing Dwight's greeting. Judy held in a scoff and rested her shaky hand on Negan's arm. Negan glanced back at her, blinking quickly twice. Judy nodded back and released his arm then. It was a code they had developed for each other to show if it was alright or not. Two meant yes, three meant no. Judy carefully slid the bat back into Negan's hand, blinking twice back at him.

"Let's get you guys some food. You two looked starved." 

Dwight simply stated, stepping inside so the two could step inside. Negan continued to stick close by to Judy while Dwight led the way, not wanting to get too far from his friend in case something were to happen. Thankfully, something never did.

Negan never expected in the following months after he took over Sancutary that Judy would go missing. Since he had become the leader of what they now called the Saviors, he had gone on fewer missions and had left his friend with the other Saviors. He knew Judy didn't agree with some of his actions, but he hadn't acknowledged it since she continued to protect him. He regretted it the moment Simon told him that they were hit by some raiders on their most recent trip and Judy had disappeared. Unsure if she was dead or not, Negan was like a hellfire when he strolled up to the raid sight in search of his friend with an already bloody Lucille. He didn't find her that day though or any day after... That was... Until Rick the Prick showed up.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by until the Saviors were once again rolling up to the gates of Alexandria. Nikki was invited along this time, choosing to sit in the jeep by Negan's side. Nikki tried to ignore the fact that Judy was sitting in the backseat with a bag over her head once again and her hands restrained. When the jeep rolled to a stop, Nikki handed Lucille over to Negan. She was admittingly a lot less angry now that she understood why Negan didn't speak of Judy at all. Nikki glanced back at her sister, looking over her filth covered clothes. When Negan had told her that she took out Lucille for him, she was shocked. She hadn't expected the smaller woman to take on something like that for someone else. It made her wonder exactly how close she was to Negan before all this. Before Nikki could inform Judy that they were at their destination, Simon ripped open the back door and dragged her out by her arm. Nikki climbed out of the jeep seconds after, coming around the jeep as Judy struggled to stand on her own. Nikki had to restrain herself from saying anything to Simon about his aggression, turning her gaze away as she came to stand by Negan's side. Negan tapped the gate with Lucille, making the metal against metal echo off into the distance. It only took but a moment for someone to answer the door, Carl. Nikki recognized him right off the bat, honestly surprised to see he had covered his eye back up after Negan's advice. 

"Hey there, Carl." 

Negan greeted with a smirk, propping Lucille onto his shoulder. Carl seemed shocked to see Negan at the gates this soon, his eyes wandering over the Saviors who stood there. 

"Well, aren't you going to open up? We brought you a gift." 

Carl's eyes snapped back to Negan at this, his jaw tightening. Carl followed the hint though, pulling the first gate open than the second. Negan stepped to the side and gestured with his free hand for Simon to step forward with Judy. Simon did as told, pulling her forward and into the gates. Negan stepped inside with Nikki still a step behind him, a machete in her hand.

"Judy?" 

Carl asked, remembering the clothes that had been on her when she left. A t-shirt with what was once her favorite band, Rise Against, on it and black jeans. Judy's head turned under the bag towards the sound of the voice, a strangled gasp escaping her lips. She knew exactly where she was now.

"Now, now, Carl. Where's Rick?" 

Negan questioned, looking towards the teenager who looked about ready to snap. Carl sighed and looked back to Negan, his brows furrowing. Before he could answer him, a distinct voice called out. 

"I'm right here." 

Nikki turned her head to see a tall man approaching with a blonde haired toddler in his arms. She took a good look at the man, immediately seeing as to how he was the one Judy was with. Her sister always did have a thing for country boys with dark hair and bright eyes. Rick adjusted Judith in his arms as he got closer, tightening his grip on his daughter protectively. Nikki looked at the small toddler that hid against her father, seeing if she could spot any familiarities between Judy and her. Not seeing any, she realized it wasn't Judy's kid. It was odd though, the child didn't look like Rick either. Negan snickered and stepped over to Judy and Simon, ripping the bag from her head. Judy gasped and closed her eyes, not having any time to adjust to the sunlight. Nikki could have sworn she heard Rick damn near growl at the sight of Judy, his whole body tensing up. Nikki was shocked herself, not seeing how bad she had gotten since she saw her last. Judy's natural brown hair was caked in dirt and knotted up, her clothes just as dirty but with dried blood on them. Judy's face was definitely swollen, bruises and dirt making her look like one of the dead outside the walls. Nikki took a subconscious step towards the woman, seeing the blood that dried underneath her nose and by her mouth. 

"Holy shit! You look god awful, doll!" 

Negan stated, bringing a gloved hand to her jaw and tilting her head side to side. Judy blinked a few times to adjust to the light before her blue eyes finally settled on the man grabbing her jaw. 

"Who did that?" 

Negan questioned, his tone becoming dark. Nikki retracted back a step, glancing around at the other Saviors who shifted around nervously. Someone was definitely going to be in a whole world of hurt soon. Simon shifted from foot to foot and rested his hands on his hips as if he was unsure he should be standing that close to a pissed off Negan. 

"Maybe you should ask Dwight, asshole." 

Judy commented, glaring up at Negan who was at least a foot taller than her. He removed his hand from her jaw then and chuckled, looking back to Rick. 

"I can see why you like her now, Rick. She's a feisty one." 

Negan commented, glancing over at Nikki for a second before looking back. Getting tired of playing this all out, Negan brought Lucille down by his side. 

"Enjoy your gift, Rick."   
Negan stated before he leaned back towards Judy. Nikki watched him chuckle before whispering something to her.  
"Remember our deal." 

Negan whispered to Judy before turning away and heading back towards the vehicles. The Saviors slowly followed behind him, climbing into their vehicles. Nikki stood there for a moment, waiting until Judy looked her way. Judy quirked an eyebrow at this, unsure as to why her sister was still there. Nikki only nodded to her sister before she turned and rushed after Negan. Negan waited until Nikki was situated before tapping on the side of the jeep. The Alexandrians waited until the vehicles were out of sight before suddenly snapping to action. Rick immediately handed Judith over to Carl and raced towards Judy, tears coming down his cheeks. Within seconds he had the restraints removed from her wrists, allowing her to throw her arms around his neck as he threw his own around her waist. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly against him as she started to cry. 

"Are you okay? Did they-"   
"No, Rick. I'm okay." 

Judy answered before he could continue. Rick pulled away just enough to rest his hands on her bruised cheeks, looking her over again. A raspy chuckle left his lips then and he offered her a soft smile. 

"I missed ya." 

He whispered to her before he pressed his lips against her own. Judy's heart swelled at his words, glad to know that he had forgiven her for knowing Negan all that time ago. She pulled back from the kiss with a frown following, her face turning serious. 

"I need to tell you something..." 

\---

Nikki once again sat by Negan's side as he drove and smoked a cigarette. The wind whipped through Nikki's hair, blowing it out of her face. Negan glanced over at her once they were a few miles from Alexandria, seeing her biting the inside of her cheeks. 

"Something wrong, sweetheart?" 

He asked, looking the woman up and down. Nikki's eyes snapped up and she looked over to him, seeing him flick his cigarette out the window. Nikki thought carefully over it before answering him. 

"Do you think she's going to go for it?" 

Nikki questioned, hoping to get an honest answer from the man. Negan sighed at her question and reached over to squeeze one of her hands. 

"I doubt it. I think she's too loyal to that prick to rat him out." 

Negan answered, keeping his hand in hers. Nikki's head tilted at this, confusion becoming apparent in her features. 

"Then why did you let her go back?" 

She asked, taking a quick glance in the rearview mirror. Negan snickered at this and swerved to miss a walker.

"You know as well as I do, sweetheart, that if I kept her any longer Rick was going to pull some dumb shit." 

Nikki nodded along at this, understanding perfectly. Just seeing the two of them standing across from one another and the way Rick looked at her sister, she knew it was more than just a fling. There was something between the two, that was obvious. Almost like she hoped that there was something between Negan and her, though she would never admit that to the man. Negan picked up his walkie then, holding the button and bringing it to his lips. 

"Hey, Simon." 

It took but a moment for Simon to reply. 

"Yes, boss?" 

Negan looked back over at Nikki again as he answered. 

"I'm gonna pull off for the day, you guys go on ahead. We'll be there bright and early tomorrow." 

Negan stated, getting an immediate 'yes sir' in reply. The jeep turned onto a separate road as the convoy headed straight, continuing their journey back to Sanctuary. Within minutes, Negan was pulling the jeep onto a dirt path through a highly wooded area. Nikki held onto the door to steady herself, every bump nearly tossing her against the door. After a few more bumps, a cabin came into view. It was a simple wood cabin with a white picket fence surrounding it, not a walker in sight. Negan pulled the jeep up to the side of the cabin and climbed out, coming around the vehicle before Nikki could even open the door. Nikki moved her short brown hair out of her face, recalling how it was red at the beginning of this all as Negan opened her door for her. A smile crossed Negan's face and he offered his hand up to her. She rolled her eyes and took it in hers, allowing him to help her climb down. Nikki gave him a nod of thanks, knowing this was going to be a once in a while thing that she couldn't tell anyone about again. Negan didn't say a word, leading her through the gate and up to the cabin door. He had found this place not long ago, but he instantly knew it would be a good hideaway. 

"Negan, what are we doing here?" 

Nikki asked, following behind him when he opened the front door and rested Lucille down. She was immediately welcomed by an untouched house as she stepped ahead of him, everything still in place as if it was protected by some mysterious power. Negan stepped up behind her, putting his face in the crease of her neck where he pressed a gentle kiss. 

"I thought you should get a reward for behaving around your sister." 

He whispered as he continued to kiss along her neck and jaw. Nikki crossed her arms and stepped away from him.

"So you think just because she's my sister I would change?"  
Negan looked at her with confusion.  
"I haven't seen her in years, she could be a completely different person. And it seems like she just abandoned you after just a few months, who is to say she wouldn't do the same to me." 

Nikki stated, turning to face Negan now. She was furious that it was even a possibility in his mind that she would just leave him. Negan chuckled and closed the gap between them, resting his hands on her hips. 

"Of course not, sweetheart."

He whispered, his brown eyes meeting Nikki's own blue ones. Nikki could feel the anger being washed away as he returned his face to her neck. 

"You want to move this 'argument' to the bedroom?" 

Negan whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down Nikki's spine. Nikki didn't say anything, just simply took hold of his hand and allowed him to pull her along. Nikki smiled to herself, now this was something she was never going to get used to. The softer side of Negan.


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki laid in bed early the following morning with her head on Negan's naked chest, staring out the open window that showed the sun rising. She wondered how everything had added up to this exact moment, hardly being able to recall life before she met Negan. A sigh left her lips and she glanced up at the man who was just beginning to wake. Negan blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting of the room before looking down at Nikki. A smile came to his lips at the sight of the brown-haired woman looking right back at him. 

"Mornin' sweetheart." 

He mumbled, bringing a calloused hand up to rub against her cheek. Nikki pressed a kiss to his palm before resting her face against it. Negan didn't fail to notice the way her shoulders slumped. 

"You alright?" 

He questioned, getting a nod in reply. She pulled herself away from his chest then, sitting up and wrapping part of the blanket around her. Negan turned onto his side, propping his head up with one hand and using his other to rub Nikki's thigh. Nikki bit the inside of her cheeks, thinking of how she should say her next words. 

"Do you think I should tell Judy about how we met?" 

She questioned, getting an unsure look almost immediately from Negan. His brows furrowed as he actually considered what might happen if she were to tell her. 

"Darlin', I don't think that'd help anything. She watched me splatter her friend's brains all over the ground." 

Negan admitted honestly, giving her thigh a soft squeeze. Nikki didn't say anything else, proceeding to lean over and kiss his scruffy cheek before climbing out of bed. She knew he was right. No matter how much she wanted her sister to be around, she knew that Judy would want nothing to do with Negan.

\---

It had been nearly a year since Negan had founded the sanctuary, going on countless supply runs to the other communities they had formed an alliance with. He had kept an eye out on every single run after failing to find his friend, but he always came back empty-handed. Today was no different as they scouted a nearby town that had been abandoned for a long time, doors and windows having been busted about my scavengers. Negan walked a little bit away from his Saviors with Lucille at his side, glancing inside the stores as he walked. Surprisingly he had not run into any walkers while strolling around, not even when he walked by an old comic book store. Just as he reached the next building over, he heard a scream from inside the comic book store. He quickly backtracked, gripping Lucille tightly as he recognized the scream to be a woman's. He stepped in through the broken store window, the glass crunching underneath his boots. Negan stepped around a few racks, hearing a scuffle going on further back in the building. Just as he came around the corner towards the back, he noticed a woman laying on the floor with one of his men holding her down. Immediate anger washed over him as he noticed her shirt had been forced upwards by the guy's hand, revealing her. Negan couldn't remember the man's name, but he knew it was one of his new guys.

"Shut the fuck up!" 

The man stated, failing to sense Negan in the room with him. The woman struggled beneath the man, trying to grab him any way she could to get him off of her. Having seen enough, Negan began to whistle. It was as if darkness fell over the room as he did, causing the struggle to completely stop and two heads to turn his way. Negan chuckled at the scared look that came over the man, watching as he nearly flung himself off of the woman.

"What in the holy fuckity fuck do you think you're doing?" 

Negan questioned as he stepped over to the woman who was frozen there. The man began to ramble out an excuse, stuttering every single word he tried to get out. Negan gave him a moment, kneeling down to offer the woman one of his gloved hands. 

"You alright, sweetheart?" 

He questioned as the woman's bright blue eyes looked him over. Nikki knew she should have been scared of the man with the barbed wire baseball bat, but she couldn't push away the genuine concern he seemed to have for her well being. She gratefully took hold of his hand and climbed to her feet, dusting herself off once she was stable. Before she could give him a proper thank you, Negan's attention was turned back on the man who slowly stood as if Negan wouldn't see him if he went super slow. 

"I asked you a question, dick-face." 

Negan stated, pointing Lucille in his direction. The man looked between Negan and the woman who was now glaring angrily at him. Negan stepped over to him, getting right up in his face when he failed to give an answer once again. 

"That shit don't fly around here." 

Negan said to him, making the man swallow harshly with fear. Before Nikki knew what was even happening, Negan had raised his bat and brought it down on the man's head with a sickening crunch. Nikki's stomach immediately lurched at the sound and she turned her gaze away, continuing to hear him beat the ever loving shit out of her attacker. When it all went silently, she looked back to see nothing but a pile of mush where the man's head had been. Her eyes went back to her savior, seeing the blood splattered across his leather jacket and his white t-shirt. 

"Sorry about him, doll. What's your name?" 

Negan questioned as he looked over at the woman with a grin. Nikki huffed out a breath and rested her hands on her hips. 

"Nikki. And yours?" 

She stated, now standing defensively across from the man. Negan snickered and turned his body to fully face her, giving Lucille a good shake to get some of the chunks off. 

"I'm Negan." 

He told her as he heard footfalls enter the building. He glanced behind her to see Simon walking up with his hand hovering over his gun. Negan immediately shook his head 'no' towards him and Simon dropped his hand. Nikki caught this and turned her head, noticing the other man who had joined them. 

"How many of you are there?" 

Nikki questioned, looking suspiciously between the two men. Negan gestured Simon over, waiting till he was by his side to answer the question. 

"Enough. Why? You interested in joining, sweetheart?" 

Negan questioned with a snicker, getting a scoff in reply. Nikki thought over her options for a moment, keeping her eyes trained on the two men. 

"Well, what happens in I am interested?" 

She asked, watching as the man beside Negan's smile grew. Negan brought a hand up to rub at his scruff and took a step towards her. 

"Now you see, with such a pretty woman as yourself usually you got two options. One, you come to the Sanctuary with us and work for points and live amongst everyone else. Or, you marry me and get anything you could ever ask for." 

Nikki immediately scoffed at the disgusting thought of marrying someone just for the benefits. 

"I'm not a damsel in distress, I'll work for points if the offer is on the table." 

She told him, noticing the backroom door cracking open. The two men failed to notice this as they looked at each other and back at her. Nikki waited for them to say something, catching a glimpse of something moving behind Negan. Her hand wandered to the back of her pants where her gun was tucked away and she switched the safety off. 

"Dea-"

Before Negan could finish, a gunshot rang out and a bullet whizzed right past his head. He heard a grunt follow behind it and he turned, seeing a walker hit the ground with a thud. He gapped for a moment before an even wider grin spread across his face. 

"Holy fucking shit, doll! You just took out that walker with one fucking shot and my best man didn't even notice it!" 

Nikki blushed at the strange appraisal coming from the man but held the gun out to him. Negan waved it off, shifting Lucille in his hand. 

"I usually don't let people hold onto those, but you earned it. That was hot as shit." 

Negan didn't say anything else as he walked by her, leading the way out of the shop. Nikki followed after him, stepping out into the open street. She gapped at the sight of the several vehicles down the road, surprised she hadn't even heard them when they strolled up during her scouting. 

"Where's Max?" 

Arat questioned as Negan approached the trucks with Nikki and Simon trailing behind him. Nikki looked uncertainly at the woman, wondering if she was a worker as well. 

"Dead. Simon, why don't you show this pretty lady back to the Sanctuary and we'll meet you back there?" 

Negan questioned, ignoring the way Arat's face contorted when he stated Max was dead.

"You got it, boss man." 

Simon stated, gesturing with a sweep of his arm towards the truck towards the front of the convoy. Nikki walked towards it, listening to the mustached man's footfalls behind her. When they reached the truck, Simon pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked it so they could climb inside. Nikki climbed in the passenger side with a grunt, it was only then did she realize she forgot her bag back in the store. She quickly shrugged it off, knowing there wasn't much in it anyway. She turned her attention on the man as he started the truck, immediately met with music coming from the radio. 

"My name's Simon, in case you were wondering." 

He stated, looking over at the woman. She only nodded in reply, realizing that she knew the song that was playing out of the radio. 'Swing Life Away' by Rise Against. A small smile came to her face as she recalled singing the song in her car with her sister sitting beside her. Seconds later her grin fell, reality smacking her in the face once again. She wondered where her sister was if she was even still alive. Nikki remembered running into a survivor months ago that had come from Maryland and they had told her it was a complete shit show just like the rest of the world. 

A two-hour drive later, Simon pulled up to the gates of Sanctuary. Nikki was in awe of the fortifications of the building, seeing the high fences with guards and the spikes surrounding. It took but a moment for someone to see Simon and they opened the gates. Simon pulled inside and turned off the vehicle, tucking the keys safely back into his pocket. Nikki slowly climbed out of the truck, looking around the entrance. She could see people moving inside the windows, even hearing a child's laughter off in the distance. 

"Come on, I'll show you your room." 

Simon stated, leading the way up the stairs. Nikki hurried to follow him, not wanting to get separated in the huge building. A few people greeted Simon as they walked down the hall and to the stairs where they began to climb. A couple of floors up, Simon opened the door and allowed Nikki to pass through. Nikki followed him a few rooms down until he stopped at a grey door. Once he opened the door up, Nikki stepped hesitantly into the room. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the room with an actual bed and dresser in it, not remembering the last time she had actually slept on a mattress. 

"Dinner is at five. Go back down to the bottom floor, turn right, and follow the hallway. You'll find it." 

Simon stated, closing the door. Once Nikki was actually alone, she wandered over to the bed and fell onto it with a groan. 'Finally, somewhere safe.' She thought, allowing her eyes to close.


	5. Chapter 5

"No! No way in hell! That was not the deal." 

Gregory shouted as he paced back and forth behind his desk. Several of the Alexandrians stood around the room on the opposite side of the desk. Sunlight filtered in through the lace curtains, casting the room in an almost eerie glow. Judy stood next to Rick with her hands on her hips, her blue eyes watching the older man walk back and forth. It had been a few days since Negan had returned her back home and her wounds were healing rather nicely. The dark bruises had now faded to a light yellow and the cuts were scabs now. 

Gregory continued his rant as he turned to face the group, his hands up as if it were a surrender. Judy shifted from foot to foot in place as Rick took a step forward, her nerves on edge. Gregory took the seat at his desk, propping an elbow on it as he leaned in Rick's direction. Judy tried to remain calm while she listened, her anger making her fists clench at her sides. Rick glanced over at the woman towards the end of the dicussion, noticing the way her nails dug into the palms of her hands. They needed this. They needed help.

"Go out the back."

Gregory stated, gesturing with his head. Before any one even realized what was happening, Judy's anger got the best of her and she lunged at him over the desk. Her hands grabbed onto his suit jacket, ripping him up and out of his seat until they were face to face. 

"Listen here, Gregory, if anyone I care about dies because you're a spineless piece of shit. I'm going to come for you. And when I do, you won't be able to run. You won't be able to hide. I will bash your skull in." 

Judy threatened him, ignoring the shouts she heard from the others. Gregory's eyes were wide as he took in her words, shocked that such a small woman had used such a large threat. Once it seemed like he got the memo, Judy shoved him back into his seat. Rick was by her side in seconds, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her from the room before Gregory could say anything else. Carl and the others followed behind them into the other room where Judy ripped her arm out of Rick's grip. 

"What were you thinking?"

Rick questioned, wondering if Judy had ruined their chances with Gregory. Judy threw her arms out to the side and gave him a look of disbelief. 

"Rick! We need their help! Negan isn't who he was when I knew him. He's dangerous. If we don't have the others to take him down, we're lost." 

She said, looking around at everyone. She noticed some of the hateful looks she recieved, some people weren't quite over the fact that she had known Negan at all. Rick rested his hands on his hips and looked at his other half for a moment before he spoke. 

"We'll figure it-"   
"No, Rick, there's no 'figuring it out'! We either get help or we make a run for it." 

Judy nearly shouted, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. Before the conversation could continue, Judy turned and headed out the front door. Upon opening it though, she froze in the doorway. Several of the people from hilltop stood at the bottom step, their eyes all coming to focus on her. Judy hesitantly took a step out onto the porch just as a woman stepped forward. 

"Do you really think we could beat them? The Saviors?" 

The woman questioned, looking up at Judy with a sense of hope. Judy took a moment to swallow and look over the group, hearing the others coming onto the porch behind her. 

"I do." 

Judy stated, making eye contact with the woman. The small group nodded among each other before looking back at Judy. 

"Just show us the way then." 

The woman stated with a soft smile. A smirk crossed Judy's lips at this and she nodded, gesturing from the group to Maggie with a sweep of her hand. Once the group made their way to the short haired woman, Judy climbed down the steps and towards the front gate. Rick smiled to himself, watching the small woman walk down the path. She was definitely something else.

\----

"Hey Nikki!" 

Nikki glanced up from the book she was currently reading at the sound of her name being called. She spotted Simon walking over to her spot in the garden, the most quiet spot in the sanctuary. 

"Yeah, Simon?"

She questioned, placing her bookmark inside the book and closing it. Simon came to stand across from her just as she stood up, only a few inches shorter than the man. 

"We're planning to make a short run in ten. You coming?" 

Simon questioned as Nikki tucked the small book into her backpack. Nikki's shoulders tensed at the question, her brain immediately trying to form up an excuse as to why she couldn't. 

"Uh, I don't think so. I think Dwight said something about the workers weren't cleaning the cells good enough, I was gonna go talk to them." 

Nikki rambled out, trying to focus on keeping eye contact with him. Simon comtemplated her words as she slid her backpack onto her shoulders. Simon could tell something was off just by the way her gaze wandered past his shoulder, but he ignored it. Instead, he put a smile on and gave her a nod. 

"Well, save a seat at dinner for me, would ya?" 

He questioned, getting a nod and a smile in respone. Once he turned and headed around the corner back towards the front, Nikki headed back inside the building. She made sure to keep a stern look on her face as she walked past some of the workers, heading towards the flight of stairs. Once the stairway door closed behind her, she began to take the steps as quick as she could. When her feet finally hit the floor that she had come to know all too well, she slowed her roll. She walked into the hallway with a blank look plastered back onto her face, ridding herself of the smile she had had moments ago. 

"Hey, Nikki." 

She heard Amber greet as she approached Negan's door. She turned her head to see Amber leaving the wives' main room, adjusting her dress so it wasn't riding so high up on her legs. 

"Boss in there?" 

Nikki questioned, glancing towards the now closed door and back to the woman. Amber shook her head no as she fidgeted with her hands. 

"I- I think he's in his room. He seemed pretty angry, might not want to bother him." 

Amber informed, causing Nikki's gaze to fall back to Negan's door. Without another glance at one of the several wives, Nikki stepped up to the door. 

"It's important. Thanks anyway, Amber." 

Once Nikki heard the woman's footfalls fade down the hall, she finally gave the door three solid knocks. It took but a moment for her to recieve a groan from the other side that followed by approaching footsteps. She bit the inside of her cheeks while she waited, hearing the door unlock before it swung open. Negan stood on the other side in just his jeans and a white shirt that he almost always wore underneath his leather jacket. 

"Can I help you?" 

He questioned, leaning forward a bit to check down the halls before he let a smile slip. Knowing no one was in the hall, Nikki stepped inside and allowed him to close the door behind her. 

"So this deal you have with Judy. You're suppose to meet with her today right?" 

Nikki questioned, turning around to face the man. Negan chuckled and led her over to his desk, allowing her to sit before he took his own seat. 

"Don't tell me you're actually worried about me, sweetheart." 

Negan stated, grinning at the woman. Nikki leaned back in her seat with a roll of her eyes, crossing her arms as well. 

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not one of your wives and I actually worry about your safety." 

Nikki said as her eyes remained on Negan. Negan snickered at this and rested back as well. 

"Of course not. You're much more than that." 

He stated, causing a blush to make its way across Nikki's cheeks. Nikki tried to think of something sarcastic to say back, but her mind pulled up a blank. 

"You shouldn't worry sweetheart. We're suppose to meet alone, just her and I." 

Negan said in an attempt to reassure her. The attempt immediately failed, Nikki's blue eyes meeting Negan's hazel ones. 

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." 

Negan's brows furrowed and he looked at the woman questioningly. 

"She's five foot four, doll. I don't think she could do much." 

Nikki groaned, tossing her head back for a moment before she looked back at him. 

"She's just a good as aim as me, Negan. Height doesn't matter." 

Nikki exclaimed, wishing that he wasn't just brushing off the meeting. Not only was he going at night when there would surely be quite a few walkers out, but he was going to meet the one person Nikki was sure wanted to rip his head from his shoulders. Negan thought about it for a moment, biting his lip and looking at the clock. 

"You know what?"  
He glanced back at her,   
"You should be my back up. Hide out in the bushes while we meet. We already know she's not going to bring someone along with her, she wouldn't risk upsetting those piece of shit Alexandrians." 

\---

Later that same day, they did exactly that. Nikki walked along side Negan in the woods until they got closer to their meeting point. When they were only a couple of minutes out, Nikki back off of him. Now they were walking a good distance from each other, Nikki barely able to make out his flashlight in the distance. 

"Fucking shit." 

Nikki mumbled to herself as they started to trudge through a good amount of mud. Luckyily they hadn't run into any walkers yet, though they had heard a few off in the distance. Nikki stayed behind Negan for a few more minutes until another flashlight came into view and Negan stopped. Quickly moving to hide behind a nearby abandoned tent, Nikki strained to listen to the conversation between the two.

"Well hello there sunshine." 

Negan greeted as Judy approached, her flashlight in one hand and a bloody machete in the other. Judy's shoes were caked in mud, having had to cover her tracks along the way. 

"What excuse did you use to get out this late?" 

Negan questioned with a chuckle, catching the way Judy shifted the machete in her hand. 

"Let's just get to the point, N. We're here for a reason. We aren't friends." 

Judy stated, taking a quick glance around. Negan rolled his eyes at this, but instead of lashing out like Nikki thought, he rested a hand on Judy's shoulder. Judy was just as surprised, jumping and stumbling back with wide eyes. Negan raised his hands up in a show of good will, causing Judy to slowly calm. 

"Any news with Rick the prick and his team?" 

Negan questioned, officially starting their weekly meeting. Nikki stayed crouched next to the tent, listening in on their conversation. Abruptly though, something grabbed onto her backpack and pulled. She let out a sharp 'shit!' as she stumbled back to be greeted by a walker. It was on top of her in seconds, teeth snapping centimeters away from her face. 

Thankfully Negan and Judy had both heard her shout and came running to her aid. Judy had beat Negan to her side and grabbed the walker with one hand. She used her grip to rip it away from Nikki, allowing Negan to help Nikki to her feet. Negan looked around for more just as Judy brought her machete down on the walker's head. Seeing that it was just the one, Negan let out a sigh of relief and turned to look over Nikki. 

Nikki stared at her sister in shock, seeing the blood that had splattered onto her face. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." 

Judy suddenly mumbled, racing a few feet away before she threw up. Nikki flinched at the sound, feeling her own stomach getting upset. Once Judy finished, she wiped her mouth with the front of her shirt and turned back to face the two. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Throwing up like you've never killed a walker before." 

Negan asked, looking at the woman curiously. Judy shrugged and looked between the two. Judy's eyes narrowed as she noticed Negan's arm that was still wrapped around Nikki's waist. 

"I could ask you the same thing. Bringing her out here? Thought it was just gonna be us." 

Judy said as she gestured towards Nikki who now stood there guiltly. Negan smirked and released her waist, giving Judy a simple shrug. 

"Maybe it's because I don't trust you." 

He stated. Nikki immediately saw the way Judy's face contorted to one of rage, having already long forgotten that she had just thrown up at hearing his words. 

"How do you know I'm going to tell you shit then? Maybe I'll just make it all up." 

Judy retorted. Nikki knew in that moment that the two were going to butt heads if they kept it up and she stepped forward. 

"Can you just tell us if you know where Daryl fucking went or not?" 

Nikki questioned, becoming more uncomfortable the longer they stood around. Judy scoffed at this and ran a hand through her hair. 

"I didn't even know he was gone till your guys showed up today. Last I saw he was a few cells down from me." 

Judy said, knowing that she was lying through her damn teeth, but was willing to accept the fact Negan might find out. Negan nodded, making it seem like he believed her. 

"Now, you know if he shows up what you have to do right? Friend or not." 

Judy glanced down at the machete in her hand, seeingthe dark blood that was dripping off of it.

"Yeah. I know what I have to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Judy scaled back over the walls of Alexandria only a few hours after the meeting with Negan. Thankfully the sun had yet to start rising, keeping it dark for now. She quickly weaved between the houses until she finally reached the grey house she had learned to call home. A smile came across her lips as she walked up the wooden steps, leaving her machete by the front door for her to clean later. 

"Honey, I'm home." 

She whispered to herself as she slid silently through the front door, closing it ever so slowly behind her as to not wake the others. Dropping her bag in its place by the door, she climbed the steps silently. Judy came to a stop when she reached the top though, noticing the light streaming from under the door that led to the bedroom she shared with Rick. She swallowed, almost nervous to tell Rick what had happened. Before she could think too far into it, she shoved the thought down and stepped up to the door. She didn't bother knocking, opening the door just far enough for her to get through and shut it back. 

Rick glanced up from where he sat in his pajama pants on their bed, bandaging his hand that he had recently cleaned the blood off of. Judy's eyes went wide at the sight of his hand, noticing the gaping hole that ran through the center of it. 

"Rick! What happened!?" 

Judy questioned, rushing forward to kneel in front of him. He winced when her hand rested on his right leg, feeling the painful cut in it worsen from the pressure. Judy removed her hand just as fast as she had placed it, an apologetic look on her face. He was definitely not like this when she had left him so he could go after Gabriel. 

"I'm alright, I'm alright." 

He assured, taking hold of her hand with his good one. Judy looked at the man with disbelief, his body told her otherwise. Knowing she wasn't going to just it go, Rick sighed and allowed her to take hold of his hand.

"We met a group." 

Rick told her as she took hold of his hand and the bandage, continuing the wrap. She didn't say anything as she wrapped it, raising an eyebrow for him to continue. 

"They- uh- They weren't so nice, but we got them on our side." 

He said, wincing when she tied off the bandage around his hand. Judy carefully stood back up in front of him, her eyes scanning him over for any more wounds.

"I don't know if I should slap you or kiss you." 

She admitted to him, feeling a mixture of emotions as their eyes met. Rick chuckled at this, taking her hands gently in his. Staring up at her, he noticed that the front of her shirt was wet and there was a bad smell that accompanied it. His brows furrowed and his eyes went worriedly back up to her face. 

"You met with him tonight, didn't you? Are you alright?" 

He questioned, realizing she was probably in just as much danger as he had been earlier. Judy rolled her eyes and gave his good hand a soft squeeze. 

"I'm fine, Rick. Just threw up. Probably something I ate." 

She said with a soft smile. Rick's face contorted to one of confusion and worry, his eyes looking back down at the stain. Before he could say anything else, Judy leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. The feeling of her lips against his scruffy cheek broke him from his worry, a smile forming across his lips. 

"I'm glad you're alright."

Judy nodded in reply as she pulled away from him and headed over to their dresser. As she pulled one of his shirts and some shorts from the drawers, she glanced at the two pictures sitting on top of the dresser. One was a recent picture of their small family; Judith, Carl, Rick, and herself, all sitting on the porch with large smiles on their faces. The second one was one Carl had captured. Judy had been cooking dinner when Rick decided to give her a kiss, the perfect time for a picture Carl had said. A sigh left her lips and she tore her eyes away from it just as Rick's arms came around her waist. He settled his chin on her shoulder, looking at the pictures as well. 

"To think I didn't have you or them not long ago..." 

Judy said rather quietly, her fear of losing all of this getting the best of her for a moment. Rick only tightened his arms around her, pulling her to him. 

"Do you remember how we met?" 

He questioned, trying to turn her focus onto something else. Judy snickered at his question, turning her head just enough to see his face. 

"Of course I do."

\---

Aaron and Judy followed behind the two women known as Maggie and Sasha. They gave each other looks of reassurance the closer they got to the barn. They had been following this group for a few days now, scouting them out to see if they would meet the qualifications for Alexandria. And now it was time to meet the group. Judy adjusted her backpack straps as Maggie pulled open the barn door where they had taken shelter during the most recent storm. 

"Hey, everyone," 

Several heads turned to look as Judy slid in right behind Aaron. 

"This is Aaron and Judy." 

Maggie introduced just as several people shot to their feet and immediately pulled out their weapons. Judy instantly threw her hands up, Aaron quickly following her actions. Judy scanned the group as one of the men walked by her and checked around outside for a moment. 

"We met them outside. They're alone. We took their weapons and gear."

Maggie said, glancing over at Judy as hands came into contact with her body. She glanced uncomfortably towards the group as the man before checked her over, only stopping to pull the knife she had hidden in her boot. Once he was done, Judy's eyes wandered to the man who stood dead center with a baby and a colt in each hand. 

"Hey." 

Judy greeted awkwardly, watching as he handed the crying baby over to a teenager who wore a sheriff's hat. 

"It's- uh- nice to-" 

The man from before nudged them forward,

"It's nice to meet you." 

Aaron said, keeping his hands up. The bearded man looked the two over before finally deciding to put his colt back in its holster. 

"You said he had a weapon?" 

He questioned, uncaring that Judy had a hidden knife in her boot. Maggie stepped forward then, handing over the small pistol that Aaron usually carried on him. Judy hesitantly shifted, worried that they'd shoot if she made any sudden movement. 

"We- We don't mean to intrude, but we have a community nearby. We wanted to see if maybe you wanted to..." 

Judy tried to think of a word that would fit better, but nothing came up. 

"Try out, to be accepted." 

The group looked at her in disbelief, as if the words spilling from her mouth were insanity. Aaron turned slightly towards Sasha, making her eyes shift to him. 

"We don't decide who gets to join, we just bring you to the community. Can you show Rick my pack?" 

Aaron questioned, getting an eye roll in return. She took a moment to push herself off the wall and walk over to Rick, handing over the bag. The next few moments seemed to slow as Aaron instructed where the pictures were and proceeded to tell him about our fortified walls. It only took seconds for Judy to realize the man wasn't buying it as he approached the two of them. He first went for Aaron, punching him in the face hard enough to knock him out cold. Judy jumped back, keeping her hands up as he turned on her. 

"Son of a bitch. Not again." 

Judy managed to say before his calloused hand came to the side of her head and slammed it against the wood beam she stood next to. 

\---

Judy giggled as she recalled the memory, looking up at Rick with adoration. He smiled back down at her and pressed a kiss to the right side of her head where he had slammed it into the beam long ago. 

"I still feel bad about that."

He whispered into her ear before pressing a kiss on her neck. 

"Good." 

Judy replied, pulling away from his grip with another giggle. Rick playfully rolled his eyes at her, turning to head back to the bed. Judy stopped in her tracks to join him, hearing Judith begin to cry from her room down the hall. 

"I got it." 

She told Rick before he could even turn around. Judy hastily left the room and made her way to Judith's, wanting to shush the girl before she woke up her brother. Opening the door, she instantly saw the toddler standing in her crib with tear-stained cheeks. 

"There's my sweet girl." 

Judy whispered as she approached, reaching in and lifting Judith from the crib. It was as if somebody flipped a switch and Judith went silent. The toddler rested her head against Judy's shoulder, her tiny hands gripping her shirt. Judy bounced her in her arms as she walked over to the rocker and took a seat.

"You just wanted to be held, huh?"

Judy asked, running a hand over the small girl's blonde hair. She proceeded to rock the two of them in the chair, humming softly in an attempt to lull the child back to sleep.   
Rick came in a few minutes later, peaking inside to see Judith had already fallen asleep in Judy's arms. He grinned at the sight, heart racing at the sight of his girlfriend with his baby. Judy glanced up at him, bringing her free hand to her lips in a 'shush' motion. Rick only nodded, leaning against the doorframe as he watched the two. It was something he wasn't sure he would ever get used to, seeing how accepting she was of children that weren't even hers. Judy had accepted Rick with all his baggage and he was never going to forget it. 

"You can probably put her back now, ya know?"

Rick questioned, gesturing to the crib with his head. Judy shook her head back at him, shifting the girl slightly in her arms. 

"She's not going to be this small forever, Rick." 

Rick chuckled and patted the doorway before leaving the room. Judy heard their bedroom door click shut a few seconds later, signaling he was probably heading to bed. Knowing she should probably take his advice, she stood and shuffled over to the crib. Ever so slowly she laid her down and tucked her in, setting her teddy next to her. She smiled down at her sleeping form, brushing a few locks of curly blonde hair away from her face with her fingers. As she withdrew her hand, the smell from her shirt finally hit her and once again her stomach lurched.

Judy brought a fist to her mouth in an attempt to hold the sick feeling down. This was at least the third time she had felt suddenly sick and she was already getting tired of it. 

"Fucking hell." 

She mumbled, rushing to leave the room and head into the bathroom. She nearly slammed the door behind her on her way in and knelt in front of the toilet. Her stomach rid itself of any contents within a couple of seconds, leaving her a heaving, drooling mess. Judy groaned, lifting her head away from the toilet seat. Her body now had sweat running down it and her hair was sticking to her skin. 

"Judy?"

She heard Carl's voice from the other side of the door, causing her to groan again. He opened the door, peeking his head in. She looked over at the shaggy-haired boy, noticing how his eyes went wide at the sight of her. 

"Whoa, you okay?"

He questioned as he came inside and sat next to her. Judy didn't answer at first, hearing Rick's footsteps approaching. She opened her mouth to answer when a sudden realization occurred to her and she gasped. 

"No. Fucking. Way."


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Nikki found herself standing in the dim hallway while Negan spoke to Dwight through his cell door. She was still unable to comprehend just how exactly Negan had figured out Dwight had something to do with Daryl's escape or why the hell Daryl had gotten out but not Judy when she was locked up. Currently, Negan was standing in front of the cell, questioning Dwight about Sherry who had managed to escape around the same time as Daryl.

"You know anything about that, Dwighty boy?" 

Negan questioned, glancing back at Nikki with a smile then back at the door. Nikki only watched as he tapped Lucille against his boot, showing just how impatient he was getting with all of this. Nikki couldn't blame him, she wanted to rip Dwight's junk off for allowing anyone to put hands on her sister. Nikki snickered when Negan rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, pulling it open as he put Lucille up on his shoulder. 

"Ya know, Dwighty boy, Daryl's emotional. That saying, he's probably either on his way home or on his way back to kill some more of us. More specifically you or me." 

Nikki felt a pang of worry as the words rolled off of Negan's tongue. He wasn't wrong and Daryl seemed fully capable of taking things into his own hands. Her thoughts went to her sister, how she stared down at her machete when Negan reminded her of what to do if she were to run into him. Nikki doubted that she would actually pull through with it though, it wasn't in her to kill someone close to her. 

Nikki looked back over at the two as they conversed, seeing the way Negan leaned oh so casually against the door as he spoke. She could feel a sense of jealousy in her chest as he spoke of Sherry, but for the millionth time she shrugged it off. She knew she was different to Negan, that they were secretly much closer, but she couldn't help herself. Sherry was indeed gorgeous and so were his other wives, making Nikki feel a little self-conscious since she was only one of his saviors. She wondered if he actually did indeed see her as more than a side piece. 

"You coming, doll?" 

Negan questioned, making Nikki's eyes snap up to him. Nikki must have zoned out for a minute because he was now walking down the hall away from her. 

"Yeah, where to next?" 

Nikki asked, falling into step a few short paces behind him. Negan smirked, staring straight on ahead. 

"We got a little asshole to scare the shit out of." 

\---

Ever since Judy had figured out the possible source of her sickness, she constantly brushed it off to Rick when she was internally freaking the fuck out. She couldn't tell him yet, not until she knew for sure. That led her to where she was now, out on a scavenging run with Michonne. They had only been an hour into the run when Judy slipped away, needing to keep this a secret for as long as possible.

Her first stop was instantly a pharmacy down the street where she only had to take out one walker before being able to go inside. Upon entering, she only had a small amount of hope. The place was ransacked, having obviously been looted prior to her arrival. With a sigh she stepped around a few of the fallen shelves, heading towards the back where everything looked slightly intact. 

"I just need one thing. Please. Please. Please." 

Judy silently begged to herself as she rummaged the shelves, knocking other feminine objects out of her way. Her small hands cleared the shelf in a rush, her mind spinning. What if she couldn't find out? What if she just had to wait it out? She inhaled deeply, feeling her anxiety taking over the more she thought about it. 

"Well what are the fucking chances." 

Judy jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, nearly knocking the damn shelf over as she did. Her head spun to look at the entrance, seeing Nikki's familiar form standing there in the doorway. 

"W-What the fuck are you doing here?" 

Judy questioned, bringing a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. Nikki rolled her eyes and made her way over to Judy, coming to stand beside her. 

"We're clearing a place out nearby. Heard some noises and came to check. What cha looking for?" 

Nikki questioned, her eyes flicking up to the shelf where Judy had been previously searching. Judy felt slightly uncomfortable standing there next to Nikki as she scanned over the shelves. They had only just recently reunited and it sure wasn't under the best circumstances. Judy blinked a few times in thought before she let out a sigh. 

"Can't say." 

Judy stated with a downcast of eyes. Nikki scoffed, slightly insulted that her sister wouldn't tell her what she was looking for. Instead of arguing with her about it, Nikki headed straight back for the entry. 

"Nikki." 

She stopped, waiting for Judy to continue whatever she was going to say." 

"Do you know what happened to... Our families?" 

Judy asked sadly. Nikki's heart dropped in her chest and she looked back at her sister, seeing the same exact torn expression across her face that Nikki herself was sure to have. 

"They died..."

Nikki spoke, turning back and leaving the building without another word. When Nikki came back inside the building with her scavenging back, she found Judy still in the same spot. 

"I think I have what you're looking for. Grabbed it for the sancutary." 

Nikki said as she came over and dropped her bag onto the counter. Judy gave her a look of confusion as Nikki dug through her bag, pulling the box out. Judy's eyes went wide upon seeing it and she let out a shaky chuckle. 

"How'd you-"   
"You got sick the other day and you weren't grabbing any of the pads. I'm not fucking stupid." 

Nikki cut her off, holding the pregnancy test box out to her. Judy sighed and took it from her, staring down at the box. 

"There's a bathroom in the back." 

Nikki stated, gesturing to the bathroom door with her hand. Judy only nodded and went inside, closing the door behind her. While Nikki stood there and waited, she began to think of what had been going on recently. She tensed up when it occurred to her that Judy had most likely been pregnant while getting the living shit beat out of her thanks to Dwight. Nikki let out an angry sigh and ran a hand through her hair. If it was positive, she was going to wring Dwight's neck when he got back. 

Judy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, burying a hand inside her hair and pulling at it as she stared at the test in her hand. 

"Holy shit." 

Nikki whispered as she took in the sight of her. She didn't even have to ask to know what the result was, it was written all over her face. 

"This is going to change-"   
"This isn't changing anything." 

Nikki's brows furrowed at Judy's reply and she gave her a confused yet concerned look. Judy released her hair and took off her bag. She kneeled down and shoved the test into her bag, burying it underneath the other supplies she had gathered. 

"Nikki, I swear. You can't tell anyone. I know you're close, but you especially can't tell Negan." 

Judy said, looking up at her older sister with a look of fear. Nikki stood there with a slack jaw for a moment. She seriously didn't want anyone to know? Nikki thought, looking at the pale woman in front of her. Finally, she sighed and gave a slight nod. 

"What are you going to do about it then?" 

Nikki asked, genuinely curious as to what her sister had planned. Judy shrugged, unsure herself, and grabbed a few items to fill her bag the rest of the way. Knowing she wouldn't get much more out of her, Nikki grabbed a bottle of prenatal vitamins from her bag and tossed them Judy's way. Judy caught them easily, not even looking at them as she crammed them into her bag. 

"I have to get back. I'm sure Michonne is losing her fucking mind that I'm missing." 

Judy said, not sparing her sister another glance as she took off out the door. Nikki stared after her for a moment. 

"Bye... I guess?" 

\---

It didn't take long for Judy to find Michonne, spotting the woman checking the buildings in the area they had been in previously. Michonne's head snapped in Judy's direction as she approached, a look of relief covering her. 

"What happened? You were there one second and then you were gone. Rick was probably going to kill me if I came home without you." 

Michonne spewed out, resting both hands on Judy's shoulders. Judy chuckled, holding up a plush t-rex that she had grabbed on her way to find Michonne. Michonne's eyes went wide and she chuckled, looking at her friend in disbelief. 

"I saw it and just had to have it. Judith loves them." 

Judy said, waving the pink plushie around. 

"That she does." 

Michonne agreed with a smile. Judy gestured over towards their car, seeing that Michonne had filled the backseats with some supplies. 

"What'd you find?" 

Judy asked as she wandered over, peering inside the back seats. There were several cans of food, some medicine, and other amenities. 

"I found quite a bit, but you wanna see the coolest thing I found?" 

Michonne questioned, drawing Judy's attention back to her. Judy looked back to see Michonne pull two perfectly wrapped candy bars from her pocket. Judy's jaw dropped and she hastily returned to her friend's side. 

"No way! Where were they?" 

\---

Nikki strolled into the Sanctuary later that night with her mind reeling. As she walked up the stairs she thought about continuing up and straight to Negan's room where she knew he'd be, but instead for the first time in a while she got off on her floor. 

"Whoa, Nikki. Thought you were gonna be out all night." 

Arat said, seeing the woman walking towards her. Nikki paused in place, trying to think of a good excuse at to why she was returning to her own room so early. 

"I- uh- We gotta long day tomorrow. Negan told the gun factory guards to get some rest."

She explained, looking over at Arat. Arat tilted her head and looked Nikki over for a minute, unsure as to why Nikki was still coming down here. 

"Whatever you say." 

Arat said with a shrug, continuing her walk down the hall. Nikki picked up her pace once she was out of sight, wanting nothing more to get back to the safety of her room. Upon approaching the door though, she noticed it was slightly cracked open.

"What the fuck?"

Nikki whispered, approaching the door slowly. Her hand came round to hover over her gun, ready to pull it out if necessary. Using her free hand, she pushed open her door and tensed. Negan laid across her bed, his legs crossed over one another as he flipped through pictures. Old pictures Nikki had shoved into the depths of her dresser. In a few short steps Nikki was by the bed, yanking the pictures out of his hands. Negan didnt seem phased, his eyes flickering up to see Nikki glaring back at him. 

"You know, I heard from a little birdie today that you skipped lunch."

Negan said, sliding himself up into a sitting position. Nikki scoffed and plopped down next to him, crossing her arms. He wasn't wrong, but he surely didn't know she was helping Judy at the time either. But she couldnt exactly tell him that, could she? She thought, gritting her teeth for a moment. 

"Everything alright, sweetheart?"

Negan questioned, concern lacing his voice. Nikki shook her head, unsure what to say to him. She couldn't tell him the truth as to why she missed lunch and she sure as shit couldn't lie to him about it. Nikki glanced over at him with uncertainy, causing his brows to crease.   
This baby was definitely going to change everything.


	8. Chapter 8

If anyone was to have walked by the gates of Alexandria, they were sure to have just turned around and headed back the way they came. Two voices shouted at one another from inside the walls where smoke was also still filtering out from. Negan had finally shown up on the Alexandrian's doorstep once again and they had finally seized their chance to take him out. Of course, it was a failed attempt from all sides. Losing Sasha and nearly losing Carl had one specific woman wanting to rip her hair out. 

"You don't get to tell me to calm down, Rick Grimes!" 

Judy screamed, using all the strength she had to push him away from her. Rick stumbled back a moment before steadying himself, a mixture of shock and anger written across his face. Judy was beyond upset, hot tears streamed down her red cheeks and her m-16 lay abandoned close by. She was ready to go after Negan and rip his throat out. She also couldn't help but feel betrayed as she had watched her sister stand by him when he was going after Carl. She was having a mixture of emotions and she was positive her hormones weren't helping.

"You need to quiet down, they could still be out there." 

Rick told her, reaching for her once again. Not planning to let him soothe her anytime soon, Judy stepped back and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her tears away. 

"I don't fucking care! He was going to kill Carl! He was seconds away when they showed up! I told you we should have just left him at the hilltop with Judith!" 

She argued back, gesturing towards Carl with a swing of her arm. Carl stood there nervously, watching the two arguing even with the others standing around. With the anger slowly growing, Rick placed his hands on his waist and gave the woman a glare. Judy gave him one back, causing even more unease in the people around them.

"Maybe she's-"  
"Daryl, don't." 

Rick said, his eyes shifting between his best friend and his girl. Daryl sighed and crossed his arms where he stood next to Carl. Once Rick was sure he was going to keep quiet, he turned his attention back on Judy. 

"He's my son. You don't get to tell me what I should and shouldn't let him do. You're not his mother." 

Rick stated coldly, causing Judy to physically flinch. Her heart dropped in her chest at his words, the betrayal settling over her even worse now. Rick didn't seem to realize what he had exactly said until Judy's blue eyes fell away from him and over to Carl. Judy stared at Carl for a moment before looking at the ground, grinding her teeth together as she thought. Rick's jaw went slack and he could feel himself start to panic. 

"Okay..."

Judy said just loud enough for him to hear. His brows furrowed then, unsure as to what she mean't. The men watched as she turned swiftly on her heel and picked up her gun. Rick instantly knew what was happening and he shot forward. 

"Hey, hey. I didn't-"   
"No, I get it, Rick. I'm not Lori, I'm never going to be Lori. It's fine." 

Judy said, plastering a fake smile on. Rick tensed up at her words and stood there frozen as she began to walk away from him. Daryl raced after her, silently cursing his friend as he joined her side. Rick couldn't do anything, but watch her walk away from him. 

"Where are ya going?" 

Daryl questioned, knowing damn good and well Judy needed to cool off. Judy tried to focus on her thoughts for a moment, 'I haven't even told him' being the front runner. The two walked up to the grey house and Judy swiftly picked up her backpack that laid on the front step. 

"Anywhere that isn't here." 

Judy admitted with a shrug, now heading towards the front gates that were still open with a few people on guard. Daryl continued to walk beside her, not yet wanting the woman to get out of his sight. 

"Want me to go with ya?" 

He questioned, tilting his head in the direction of one of their cars. Judy snickered, glancing towards her friend. She offered him a simple shake of her head just as they reached the gate. Michonne chose to step up to her then, noticing the backpack thrown across Judy's shoulders.

"You're going out already? When are you going to be back?" 

She questioned, genuinely worried for her friend. Judy was sure they were all worried, considering she had still been getting sick up until the moment the Saviors rolled up to the gates. Judy shrugged, keeping her mouth shut as she stepped past them. 

"Don't let them come looking for me, will ya?" 

Judy asked Daryl, silently begging the man to say yes. Daryl gave in, he always did when it came to her. He stepped forward without a word and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a small squeeze before letting her go. 

\---

A few days later, Nikki found herself in another abandoned town with a scavenging group from the Sanctuary. The town was at least a few hours out from the sanctuary, hopefully meaning it would be safe from the Alexandrians. Being the one to lead the group, Nikki was currently leaned against a wall and watching them as they picked stuff off of the shelves in a old grocery store. 

"Gary, I swear to god if I see you put another thing in your pocket and not the bag, I'll cut off your hand!" 

Nikki shouted at the young man in question, causing him to jump. He instantly removed the item from his pocket and shoved it into his bag with a quick 'sorry'. Nikki sighed and chose to take a seat on the ground where she was still able to see them all. 

As she sat there, she wondered what Negan was up to back at the Sanctuary. It had been a stressful past few days and Nikki was just ready to be back home. She had known the moment the Alexandrians rolled up to their gates that it was going to be hell and she was right. After losing sight of Negan and then hearing that he was probably dead, caused her to lock herself in her room. But the moment she heard that damn whistle down the hall, she knew he was still alive and coming straight for her. 

"H-Hey, Nikki?" 

A voice questioned, drawing Nikki's attention up. An older woman with fine, gray hair stood above her uncertainly. Nikki sighed and pushed herself back to her feet, towering over the shorter woman. 

"Yes?" 

Nikki raised a questioning eyebrow at her, noticing how her eyes darted from the back and to her. 

"There's- uh- there's somebody in- in the back. They d-don't look too hot." 

The woman stammered, pointing a frail finger towards the door. Nikki groaned and picked up her gun. 

"Jesus fucking christ. I swear to god." 

Nikki mumbled as she strode towards the back. People quickly filtered out of her way, not wanting to have any part of it. Nikki pushed open the back door hard enough to where it bounced off the wall, making the people standing around jump. 

"Fucking move."

Nikki ordered, starting to shove past them. She wasn't prepared to see her sister sitting up against the fence, her skin paler than usual and her eyes drooping tiredly. An immediate stench made its way to Nikki's nose and she quickly noticed the vomit on the front of Judy's shirt. Nikki was kneeled down beside her in seconds, picking up her backpack. She tossed the backpack to the side, moving it out of the way. 

"We gotta stop meeting like this." 

Nikki joked as she looked her sister over for any bites. Judy didn't say anything, her eyes starting to close. Nikki cursed, knowing that if she helped her that Negan was bound to find out. She contemplated it for a moment, staring at her sister with worry. 

"Fuck it. It's time to load up. Get on the fucking radio and tell the doc we're coming. Tell Negan too." 

The couple of people that were standing around gave each other unsure looks, debating whether it was a wise idea or not to leave early. Nikki's head whipped around when she didn't hear them move. 

"Did I fucking stutter!? Go!" 

They immediately sprang to action, bolting back inside. One stayed behind to assist Nikki in helping her sister. Wrapping one arm around each person, Nikki and the other had to practically drag Judy through the building and to the car. 

\---

By the time they got back, Judy had been rendered unconscious and Nikki was ready to strangle the slow ass drivers in the convoy. Once they rolled through the gates, Nikki instantly spotted Negan waiting by the steps. He looked concerned as his eyes met hers and he was quickly making his way over the moment they stopped. 

"What happened?" 

He questioned as he opened Nikki's car door. Nikki sighed and simply ripped the back door open to reveal her unconscious sister. Negan's brows immediately furrowed when he saw her, confusion written across his face. 

"What the fuck? Please don't tell me you fucking ran into Rick the prick out there?" 

He questioned. Nikki shook her head and watched as Negan carefully pulled Judy from the vehicle. 

"No, that's the thing. She was alone." 

Nikki admitted, seeing just how much confused Negan got. Negan sighed and pulled Judy into his arms, immediately heading straight back inside. Nikki rushed after him, their footsteps echoing down the corridors. 

"She's not going to go fucking walker on me is she?" 

Negan questioned, apparently just now thinking that she might be bit. Nikki shook her head and raced ahead, opening the medical office's door for him. Negan slid by her with ease, entering the room with a sharp 'Hey asshole!'. The doctor peaked up from his desk and immediately shot to his feet when he noticed Judy. He must have recognized her because he didn't hesitate to take her from Negan. Nikki didn't even get a chance to explain as Negan barked an order to 'fix her'. 

"How long has she been unconscious?" 

He questioned as he brought his stethoscope to Judy's chest. It was at that moment Nikki started to get nervous, it was now or never. 

"She's been out for maybe thirty minutes, but she-"  
Nikki looked straight at Negan, watching his face for a reaction.   
"She's pregnant." 

The room was cast in silence as the two men seemed to freeze in their spots. Seconds ticked by until Negan moved, his whole body slowly turning to face Nikki. 

"You wanna run that by me again, sweetheart? I don't think I heard you right." 

Negan said with a laugh. Nikki bit the inside of her cheek, watching as the doctor resumed what he was doing. 

"I said, she's pregnant." 

Negan immediately followed with another laugh, having to put a hand on the table to keep himself upright. In a moment's notice, he snapped. His laughter immediately stopped as he kicked over a nearby chair. 

"Where the fuck is Rick!? He left her out there!?" 

He screamed, surely alerting whoever had taken guard outside the door. Nikki stood there unphased as he had his moment, she knew he was going to react this way. If there was one thing Nikki was sure of it was that Negan didn't appreciate when a pregnant woman got sent outside the walls. 

"R-Rick?" 

Judy's voice rasped out, turning all three heads in her direction. Negan immediately came to her side, a small smile on his face. 

"Sorry, doll, wrong asshole." 

Judy scoffed at his words, her tired eyes looking up at the man. 

"Fuck you, Negan." 

She mumbled weakly before she fell unconscious once again. Negan chuckled at this, coming over to stand in front of Nikki. 

"Do me a favor, sweetheart. Grab the others and meet me in my office.

Negan whispered, casting Nikki a wink before he left the room completely. Nikki rolled her eyes then, of course, he was going to tell the other Saviors.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days. Two days Nikki sat in that god forsaken room that wreaked of sterilized equipment, watching her sister's chest rise and fall with every breath. She was currently rested back in a chair beside her bed, her hair a tangled mess from not having cared for it since her sisters arrival. Finally, in the middle of the afternoon, Judy's eyes began to open. 

"Well look who's up." 

Nikki said out loud as Judy blinked a few times, her eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar ceiling above her. Judy's head whipped round to her sister and at the sight of her, she shot up to a sitting position. 

"Whoa. Calm down. You're okay. I know this is probably the last place you wanted to wake in." 

Nikki attempted to reassure her as Judy tossed the thick blanket onto the floor and tried to move from the bed. Judy's effort to get the hell out of dodge quickly failed the moment she stood onto her own two feet. Her legs collapsed beneath her, causing her to slam onto the tile floor. Nikki rushed down to her side and carefully took her arm to help her stand back up. 

"Why am I here? How long have I been out? Where's Rick?"

The words spilled from Judy's mouth within a single breath as her eyes finally settled on her sister. She looked like a madman, her hair pointed every which way and her eyes looked like they would almost bulge out of her head at any second. Nikki simply let out a sigh and released her arm. 

"We found you two days ago. You're welcome, by the way. As for Rick, I have no idea where his dumbass is." 

Nikki admitted with a shrug, watching as her sister only grew more confused. Nikki's own brows furrowed the longer she watched her sister, her thoughts racing. 

"How long were you out there?

Nikki questioned, now choosing to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Judy continued to stand, crossing her arms over her chest in the stubborn way she always had.

"Around two weeks. I ran into some trouble and was pinned for a hot minute." 

Nikki only nodded in reply, biting the inside of her cheeks for a moment. 

"So you don't know." 

Nikki said almost too quietly for Judy to hear. Judy's head slightly tilted to the side and her frown grew deeper. 

"Know what?"

Nikki almost didn't want to tell her, afraid that she would sprint the hell out of here the first chance she got. Knowing that it was for the best though, Nikki took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Rick attacked the sanctuary." 

Judy's whole body tensed at the information and her eyes grew wide. Rick had what??? Judy almost felt sick the more she thought into it. They attacked here. Where innocent people lived. Where there was children... Judy couldn't help but feel almost betrayed in some sort of way. If he could just order an attack on the sanctuary without a second thought, what choices would he make when it came to their baby? 

"I should go get Negan." 

Judy flinched at the name, fairly certain that once Negan was in the room with her it was going to be a shit show. Judy only chose to nod in response.

"Be right back." 

Nikki left the room before Judy could say anything else and made sure to lock the door behind her. She felt bad for locking her sister in, but if she had been out there for two weeks without Rick finding her, then it was obvious the man wasn't looking very hard. 

Nikki quickly made her way down the flights of stairs until she finally reached the bottom where she swung open the door. She was instantly greeted by the nightly breeze and the dull lights that were still up around the sanctuary. Looking to her left side, she instantly found Negan. He leaned against the wall with his legs crossed and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Nikki noticed the way his eyes stared out in the distance, as if he was waiting for something. 

"Hey." 

Nikki greeted softly, not wanting to startle the man. Negan's tense shoulders seemed to ease then and he removed the cigarette. Snuffing it out in the dirt, he rose back to his full height. 

"Hi sweetheart." 

He mumbled as he brought a hand up to rest on her cheek. Nikki's lips curled into a smile as they gazed at each other for a moment. 

"She's awake finally." 

Nikki admitted, seeing the breath of relief leave Negan as she did. It was moments like these that had made her fall for him so long ago, the soft side of him he wasnt willing to share with anybody else. Negan didnt say anything else as he brought his lips to her own, giving her a quick kiss. Nikki watched when he pulled away to pick up Lucille who was propped against the wall and handed the bat her way. Nikki's face contorted to one of confusion as she took hold of it, this being another rare occasion from Negan. 

"We already know she isnt going to trust me, sweetheart, and carrying Lucille sure as shit wouldnt help." 

Nikki nodded in agreement, knowing her sister was always one to put up a wall of defense in the face of danger. 

\---

Upon hearing the door open, Judy glanced up from her hands to see Nikki step into the room with Lucille. Her blue eyes followed as Nikki stepped aside to let Negan pass into the room. Once he was in her sight though, Nikki could see Judy scoot back at least a few inches to get more distance from him. 

"Well good afternoon sunshine." 

Negan greeted with a snicker, his eyes looking over Judy carefully. 

"Why am I here?"

Judy asked, causing the smile to fall away from Negans face. 

"You know, a little fucking thank you would be nice considering my men saved your ass." 

Nikki noticed how Judy's fists clenched at this, her knuckles turning white.

"Thanks." 

Judy mumbled out, almost glaring Negans way now. Negan chuckled at this and took Nikki's previous seat beside Judy's bed.

"Now that wasnt that fucking hard was it?" 

Judy rolled her eyes and sighed, trying her best not to let the leader of the saviors get to her. 

"When can I leave?" 

Everything in the room suddenly went dead silent, not a sound to be heard. Nikki glanced over at Negan just in time to see his eyes darken. 

"When you pay back what you owe."

Before Judy could dare protest, Negan continued. 

"Considering your current situation, I think some light work would do you good. Cooking, maybe." 

It took a minute for Judy to realize what he was saying to her and when she did, her eyes angrily turned onto Nikki. 

"You told him!?" 

She shouted out, throwing her hands in Negan's direction. Nikki scoffed, her stance straightening. 

"What was I suppose to tell him? That you've had a weird flu!? You're pregnant. That's kind of a big deal right now!" 

Nikki shouted back, her voice carrying around the room. Judy groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Rick doesn't even know. None of them do..." 

Instantly Nikki's shoulder relaxed and she looked at her sister with pity. 

"Why didn't you tell them?" 

Negan asked. Judy didnt even bother to look up.

"What was I suppose to-"

Judy swallowed, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. 

"What was I suppose to tell him? To tell everyone? 'Aye, I know we're pretty much at war right now and most of you dont trust me anyway, but surprise! I'm pregnant!'" 

Judy's hand absentmindedly drifted to her stomach, rubbing it lightly with her thumb. 

"I'll go." 

Negan and Judy both turned to look at Judy, confused and slightly concerned. 

"Go whe-"  
"I'll take you back to Rick. You're obviously not going to work for us and theres no sense in fighting you on it." 

Nikki said as she crossed her arms and looked over to Negan. Negan didnt say anything, knowing it would not be wise to show a major weak spot in front of an Alexandrian. 

"I can get there myself, I just need my bag." 

Nikki shook her head as she looked out the window to her right. 

"Not with them." 

Judy uncertainly joined her sisters side, her eyes widening upon the sight before her. Walkers piled up against the recently fixed gate, more than Judy had ever seen outside of a safe zone. 

"Besides, I wouldnt let you carry all the baby stuff by yourself." 

Nikki joked, gesturing towards the blue diaper bag she had assembled together the day before as a gift. It was then Nikki realized Negan had slipped out while they were looking outside, somehow managing to be completely silent. She frowned, realizing Lucille was also gone from the room.

\---

When night fell, Nikki and Judy headed out with a backpack on each of their shoulders and a diaper bag added with Nikki's. They looked at each other then back at the dark woods before them, hearing several groans in the distance. 

"Sorry about having to walk, dont want Rick to shoot us." 

Judy shrugged it off and adjusted the bag straps. They had just been dropped off a few minutes down the road, just far enough to get away from the walkers that clawed at the sancutary's gates. Nikki stepped forward first, already knowing the best route for them to go. 

"What do you think is going to happen? When I get back?"

Judy asked, almost quiet enough that Nikki couldn't hear her. Nikki smiled to herself and stepped over a small creak. 

"I think little Judith is going to cry, Negan's told me about her. About how much she adores you." 

Nikki fondly smiled over at her sister. 

"Carl will rush to hug you, he's sure to have missed you. He's a pretty bright kid, you know? He's got a lot of potential." 

Judy nodded along, a small smile on her face at the thought of the two kids. They may not have been Judy's own flesh and blood, but she adored them as if they were. 

"So, what's up with you and Negan?" 

Judy asked, catching her sister off guard. Nikki nearly tripped as she scrambled for what to tell her sister. 

"You're together, arent you?"

Judy asked, already knowing what the answer would be. Nikki gave in and nodded her head. Judy clapped her hands together, a chuckle leaving her lips. 

"I knew it. I totally called it." 

Nikki looked dumbfounded at her sister, almost surprised to see her reaction be so positive. 

"You dont care? Dont you hate Negan?" 

Judy laughed loudly, her laugh carrying through the trees and surely attracting a little attention to them from the walkers.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't like Negan, havent for a long time. But... I see why he does some of the things he does, even if Rick thinks awful. So he cant be too bad now a days." 

Nikki nodded, knowing exactly where her sister was coming from. Though Nikki was considered to be something to him other than one of his wives, she didnt always see eye to eye with what he did. 

"Alright, get on to a happier subject. Like, what color should I paint the babies room?" 

Judy questioned, focusing back on the walk ahead of them. Nikki chuckled, it was going to be a long walk.


	10. REWRITE

Heys guys! Real quick, just wanted to say that I'm not going to continue with this. I have decided to change it up a bit and if you're interested in that, please go check it out! It's still called Legends, it's just going to be rewritten in the way that I want. Hopefully you guys understand and thanks so much for reading this!


End file.
